


Together

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - Bertholdt, though slimmer, had just the right strength to pull Reiner into him. Their bodies pressed against one another from chest to toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post OCTOBER 2013

Bertholdt, though slimmer, had just the right strength to pull Reiner into him. Their bodies pressed against one another from chest to toes. Reiner opened his mouth, too perplexed by what was happening; it hung for a mere second before Bertholdt had pressed his lips against his gaping mouth. He almost closed Reiner’s fish expression before nipping his lower lips with his own. All was to coax his feelings into valued actions.

Underneath the soft pressure, Reiner quivered at his thoughts. It was at that moment he remembered all the lazy smiles and awkward chuckles. Elate thoughts of past times with his childhood friend; everything blending into a few second kiss.

Just as Reiner’s hand twitched to bring Bertholdt closer – if such a thing was possible – Bertholdt leaned back. Physical distance drawn out. 

"Bert…" Reiner attempted some form communication but words failed him from either confusion or passion. Within the proximities of one another, neither really sure what to say but only stare, trying to read intangible feelings.

"I– Reiner, we should stay together," Bertholdt spoke.

Reiner saw the dread of something to come from the way Bertholdt’s eyes shook to keep eye contact.

"We always have, haven’t we?" Reiner smiled tenderly. He placed his hand softly on Bertholdt’s own clammy hands. Bertholdt looked down at hands locked together. Bertholdt nodded.


End file.
